Bloodsport: The unknown world
by Hound Warheart
Summary: I'm doing this because I am bored. Well we go into the Kung Fu panda universe but I have taken Po out because "The Dragon Warrior win's every time". Well here you go.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to the Kumite

**"THE MOMENT ONE DEFINITELY COMMITS, ALL SORTS OF THINGS OCCUR TO HELP YOU THAT WOULD NEVER HAVE OCCURRED OTHERWISE. WHATEVER YOU CAN DO, OR DREAM YOU CAN DO, BEGIN IT. BOLDNESS HAS GENIUS, POWER, AND A MAGIC IN IT. BEGIN IT NOW."-GOETHE. I typed this in because it's true. Private message me to find out.**

* * *

**Gongmen City, China  
Emperors castle  
**It was midnight in the ancient world of china. The Emperor was over seeing one of the world's first full contact event called "Kumite". A rhino guard walked in. "My Lord, Forgive the intrusion. But we have the messenger's ready to go." said the Rhino. The Emperor turned around and smiled. "Ah! Good send them out Bruton. Then you ma have a Rest & Relax day. Excused" the Emperor said turning back to the center of his palace. The rhino guard bowed and left for the messenger room.

*Valley of Peace*

"Ah!" yelled the familiar voice of a female tiger. Tigress was working harder than ever in her training. Master Shifu had noticed this over the past several weeks. "Tigress. Why are you training so hard? It is almost winter? So why strain yourself?" he finally asked. Tigress jumped down from her training equipment and bowed to her Master and father. "Master. We all know that the Kumite is about to happen and no one knows whose going to it" Tigress told him. Shifu stroked his beard and walked off. "NO MORE TRAINING FOR TO DAY" he told everyone. Before anyone could speak Zeng flapped down from the sky. "I have a message for Master Tigress." he said handing the message to her. She read it and smiled. "I'm to represent The valley at the Kumite" she said walking to her room. Everyone's eyes went wide with excitement and fear.

*Siberian forest, Siberia, Russia*

Deep in the Siberian wilderness a lone warrior was working out. "Ahy! Ahy! Ahy!" he yelled after he hit three tree's with his bear hand's. He was getting ready to punch a fourth tree when a messenger bird flew down onto his bird house. He picked up a dead mouse because he knew the messenger bird's that traveled this deep into the forest were owl's. The owl presented the message tied to its leg. The Russian White Tiger took the message and gave the owl its payment. It flew off with the payment as he unrolled the message scroll. "You Tommy, Master of the White Tiger fighting style, are cordially invited to this years Kumite held in Gongmen City, China. Signed the Emperor of China. Ha! I'll go. But just to get out of this forest" he said walking to his make shift home.

*Gongmen City*

Every kung fu, taekwondo, kempo, and ninjitsu fighter were gathering at the Emperor's palace in the center of the city. Tigress walked in to see every Asian martial arts country there. But the one that drew her attention was a heavily build White Tiger Meditating on a set of bleachers. She walked over to the sign in and then walked over to the White Tiger as there where no other available seats. She sat beside the Tiger. The Emperor then walked out onto the platform. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to this years Kumite tournament. Here you will fight one another for this years title 'Worlds best fighter. Now lets meet our champion for the last two years. Bruton." The emperor said. The rhino guard Bruton walked onto the platform with a belt around his left shoulder. "And now our two first year fighter's. Master Tigress from the valley of peace. And Master Tommy from the Siberian Forest" the Emperor said introducing Tigress and Tommy. The crowd and other fighter's looked at Tommy as if he had just appeared. "Now let this tournament begin" the Emperor finally said. Everyone, except Tommy, cheered. "Round one fight's Bruton v. Chang, Tigress v. Chu, and Tommy v. Severin." announced another rhino guard.

* * *

**Well two tiger's in the Kumite.**

**Translation**

**Kumite-bloodsport, rough sparring, bloody spar**


	2. Chapter 2 Tigress v Chu

**I do not Bloodsport or Kung fu panda Cannon and DreamWorks do. But I do own Tommy and Chu.**

* * *

Everyone was waiting inventively to see who fought first. The Yellow side of the board came up. TIGRESS was written on the board. On the Red side CHU came up. "Good luck" Tommy said. Tigress didn't hear him. A weapons carter brought out two katanas for Tigress and Chu to use. Tigress her katana and Chu took his. They crossed the blades. "Now remember crying Uncle will stop the fight, being thrown out of the ring will stop, and either pinning or death will stop the fight. Ready...Fight" said the fight starter. Chu immediately began swinging at Tigress. But she blocked everyone of his attack's. She got close enough grabbed Chu's sword and threw it away and kicked Chu every hard. But he grabbed her leg and he flipped her. Tigress landed on her hand's and back on her feet. "Your going to have try better tan that." Tigress said. Chu ran up and punch twice but Tigress grabbed both then kneed him in the crouch. Chu's eye's started to water. Tigress let go of him and kicked him off the platform. "Out." the fight starter said. Tigress bowed to the Emperor. She walked back to her seat. "That will complete the ceremonial fight. Please head to your chambers for the night. "the Emperor said. Tigress stood up but Tommy held her back. When everyone was gone he let her go. "I'm sorry. But its been awhile since I was around my kind." Tommy said. Tigress was shocked to heard that Tommy was talking to her. "Its not any trouble I'd like to have you visit my chamber's" Tommy said inviting Tigress to his room. "Sure" Tigress replied.

*Tommy's chamber*  
Tommy and Tigress walked into his chamber. "Its great getting to know you in the time it took to walk here. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Tigress said. "I was actually hoping you'd sleep with me tonight. If its not to much trouble." Tommy said. Tigress smiled and closed the door. "Sure. I think I might be falling in love with you and I just meet you" she told him. "I feel the same way Tigress" Tommy said leaning into Tigress. Their lips meet in the middle and they kissed for ten minutes.  
"Come. Lets go to bed" Tommy said dragging Tigress into bed with him. "Goodnight Tigress" Tommy said closing his eyes.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter but I'm saving the brutalist fight for a future chapter.**


End file.
